Home
by Dovahsebrom
Summary: An Assassin, flung to Nirn by the universe. A Dovahkiin, a shell of her empty self. A certain guild of Thieves. Another of warriors. An aggressive nation, seeking to dominate Tamriel. All of them will meet. Not now, but eventually. What happens when they meet, it is up to the gods. A/N - This is "fanfiction of a fanfiction" of sorts. Also, this is the rewrite of my first story.


_**Note – I decided to re-write this chapter, as I looked at it a while ago, and didn't like it. So enjoy the re-write! And no, I will not be writing dialogue from John in Scottish English. It would just be too confusing.**_

**I want to take a moment to tell you that this will be more of a fanfic of a fanfic of Skyrim, with characters from another fanfic thrown in just for the fun of it. It will mainly follow the plot of Madame Hyde's **_**Honor Among Thieves: The Unwilling Nightingale**_**, with some changes and extensions that I decided to do. Of course, the above mentioned fanfic is so incredibly awesome (best one I have ever read on this site, period) that I will probably butcher the "feel" of the story, so to speak. But I'll give it a shot anyways. And yes, I am aware this is story #3 that I'm writing. Ambition mode has kicked in. Reviews are, as always, welcome, but please keep them nicely worded (no swearing, etc.), and if you don't have anything nice to say, please don't say it. I prefer to have constructive criticism. Anyhow, enjoy!**

**-Dov**

**Oh, by the way, did I mention this is the re-write of "Coming Home", my first ever fanfic? My earliest readers will remember this. Here's to old times, and good memories, pals! *raises mug***

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I raised a hand to shield them from the harsh, white light beating down at the world. As my eyes adjusted, I looked out at my surroundings. I was laying on a road, paved with stone blocks, but it didn't look like it had really been maintained that well. Around the road, trees towered upwards, some pines, some oaks or maples, their leaves gold, red, and orange. A few dragonflies fluttered a few feet away around a grouping of light blue flowers. A hawk called out from somewhere above me. Several elk grazed across the road from me. I sat up against the low stone wall that was behind me. I simply sat there for several minutes, just breathing. I still wore my combat fatigues, painted with a woodland camouflage, and my Modular Combat Boot system, fitted out for cold weather. I reached down and felt for the bayonet I in my boot, in case I needed it.

My hands closed around the hilt, and I breathed a sigh of relief. That weapon had saved my life more times than I could count. The sling on my rifle still bit into my shoulder, and the familiar weight of my backpack and my sidearm were a comfort as well. I closed my eyes for a moment, and one thought crossed my mind: _Where the hell am I? _I knew for a fact that I had was not in Scotland in December. It had been a dark night, with the stars shining out clearly next to a new moon. The trees were the same, but my team hadn't been near a road at all, and there had been a layer of snow at least a foot thick on the ground. I guessed that it was still autumn here. My stomach grumbled painfully, reminding me (well, more telling me) that I was hungry. I rummaged around in my pack for something to eat, and I pulled out a protein bar. I ripped it open, and munched on the small, but thoroughly enjoyable nut and chocolate goodness. I reveled in the taste for the moment, but in my heart, knew that to survive I needed something more substantial. I suddenly remembered the road. If there was a road here, then it would probably (hopefully) eventually lead to civilization. I stood up, flipped the hood of my jacket up, straightened my pack and weapons, and set off down the road.

* * *

I re-adjusted my pack for what must have been the tenth time. I had been walking for maybe two hours, and seen only a few run-down carts, and a few wolves in the distance. As I walked around a bend in the road, an old, crumbling stone fort came into view. It had likely been quite majestic and foreboding when it had been first built, but now it only served as a reminder of better times. I strode towards the gates, hoping that there was someone there.

"Stop!" a thick voice rang out." Come any closer, and I'll have to shoot!" A figure on top of the wall was held a bow at full draw, a broad head arrow nocked. I thought, at first, that it was a human, but humans aren't green, and don't have four-inch long, white tusks.

"Please, wait, at least tell me where I am!" I said, taking a few tentative steps forward, my hands raised

"That's it!" the being roared, his voice coming in almost a growl. The arrow shot out of the bow, but my Hellbringer training kicked in before it was even a quarter of the way to me. I dodged left, and brought up my rifle, a Steyr-AUG A3 with an ACOG sight. I leveled it at my opponents head, and pulled the trigger. The rifle kicked against my shoulder, and the 5.56 round exploded out of the barrel at 3,182 feet per second. The bullet impacted the man between his eyes, and his head snapped back. A boom rolled across the landscape. I darted for the fort gates, rifle raised. I reached the wall, and held myself against a gatepost. I poked my head around, only to see a woman in what looked like steel armor darting towards me, a sword and shield raised. I tossed my rifle down as she came around the corner, and I grabbed her sword hand and punched her in the throat. Another person was raising a great sword, but it trembled in his arms. I sprinted towards him, but he simply dodged out of the way. I instinctively slid down, and spun my body around, sweeping his legs out from under him. He came crashing to the ground, and I reached out, and put my knife in his eye.

I looked around, but didn't see any more enemies. I lay back, breathing hard from the exertion on an empty stomach. I had been sustaining myself on the protein bars I kept in my pack, but they weren't a perfect cure for hunger. I stood, and plucked my knife out of the man's eye. I stopped to look at him at a moment. He was a handsome guy, actually. He had light brown hair, and his eyes were an emerald green, but they were now lifeless and unseeing. His skin was tanned, and he was fairly tall. He was stocky, but not overly so. I knelt to close his eyes, and realized something.

He couldn't have been more than nineteen. I took a deep breath, and shook my head. I took a small bag off his belt, and undid the strings. Inside was some form of gold currency. I re-did the strings and tied it to my belt. The other two yielded similar loot, with the exception of the sword from the woman. I looked over and realized that there was actually a door, presumably leading to the inside of the fort. I carefully turned the doorknob, so as not to disturb the natives. I crept inside, my knife and pistol held in front of me at the ready. I came to an intersection of hallways. Straight ahead, there was an open room, full of tables set with food and drinks. To my left, stairs led to the next floor. To the right, I heard the voices of several people. The voices slowly got more and more heated, before curses and the sounds of fighting echoed down the hallways.

While they were distracted, I crept up the staircase. It revealed a large man, with a massive war hammer on his back. He wore some sort of plate armor that had massive spikes on the shoulders, and it was tinted a dark green. He was leaning on a table, his hands supporting him. Across from him was another woman in robes. I could tell almost immediately that she was an elf. The pointed ears gave her away. She was standing with her arms akimbo, talking to the man across from her. She turned, and swept her gaze across me. A look of shock and incomprehension flew over her features. She raised her hands, and electricity crackled around them. The man shot towards me, drawing his warhammer. I fired twice at the man, and he dropped. I saw blue lightning out of the corner of my eye, but before I could dodge, it slammed into me. I convulsed as the electricity shot through me. Suddenly it stopped. I fell to my knees, and then to all fours, and I clutched my chest. I heard some laughter behind. Before I knew what I was doing, I had my bayonet (well, it's more of a knife) and my sword drawn, and plunged into the group.


End file.
